im sorry edward
by twilightfan1918
Summary: OK so this iv version of if bella chose jacob--its not very good lol
1. chapter one im sorry edward

**After eclipse--when jacob kisses bella**

**Disclaimer-sadly i dont own twilight or any of the characters.**

We broke free from the kiss after what seemed like days. I didn't want it to end, no i shouldnt think that. But when he kissed me, the moment i closed my eyes i could see what he coud see for all these years. I could see us sitting together on a swing in the garden with two kids running around is. I seen what could be our future. But what about Edward. I carnt just leave him. Because when he left me i was heart broken for months, and i don't want to leave anyone feeling like that. But he said that he wants me happy and that i can choose Jacob if thats what i want. I looked up at him and seen that he was waiting for me to speek.

"I need to talk to Edward, i'll be back soon" I said to him

"Sure thing Bells"

................................................................................................................................................................................................**(shes ran out the woods to Edward)**

"Edward, can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure honey no problem"

"Im sorry, i don't no how to tell you this"

He just looked at me, confuzed.

"ok i no that this is just horrible of me, especially after what weve been through. But if i dont do it now then i might never beable to" i said it with more guilt on my voice then i imagined

He didn't say anything.

"I love Jacob"

"As a brother right?"

"no, i love him so much i dont even no how i havnt known it before" i started to cry now, and if Edward could cry then im shore he would of been aswell

"But Bella i love you"

"I no, and i love you. But i love Jacob much more and i carnt have both of you."

I just stood there for a good 10 minuites waiting for an answere. I couldnt take it anymore, so i just ran back to Jacob. The person who im going to spend the rest of my life with. I no Edward could come running after me but he didnt, i dont no if that makes things better or worse.

I know Jacob heard everyword word of this so i didn't bother to explain to him. i just ran into his ready open arms.

"you sure this is what you want?" he asked really concered

"yes" i said under sobs.

We didnt speak for a good half hour. Just stood in the middle of no were in each others arms.

"I think we should get back"

"ok"

....................................................................................................................................................................................................

I didnt want to no how i left Edward, or if ill ever see the Cullens again . I dont even no if Jacob belifes that i chose him over Edward. Even though i have explaind to him thousands of times in the last hour.

"You apsolutly sure, its not to late to change your mind?"

"for the last time, i dont want anything eles in the world except you"

"i love you Bella"

"I love you to Jacob"

His warm lips pressed mine once again.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**edwards point of view after Bella left him**

Did i just hear right. Bellas left me for that dog. I thought she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me. She was going to die so she can live forever.

I know i said that i want what she wants. And i want her to be happy of coure i do but i just didnt think that she would just run of to Jacob.

This is all my fault, i shouldnt of left her lat year. Is this what it was. Payback? No Bella wouldnt do ?

"Edward, weres Bella?" i heard Carlisle call.

"Shes gone...."

"Gone were?"

"Bella just left me for Jacob"

"Are you serious?"

"Do you really think id joke about something like this?"

"no, im sorry, its just so hard to take in in less than 2 minuites"

"Well she never even give me chance to say goodbye"

"Im so sorry Edward, do you want to go after her?"

"No.I want her to be happy"

"Only if your sure, ill give you some time to yourself"

""sure sure"

Im glad Carllisle's give me some alone time. I dont want to be around my family when it finay hits.

So i started to run, ill run for as long as it takes for it to sink in. Id run for days if i had too.

Even if i had to run to Itay...

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Ok i no its like really bad. But im team Jacob and still think that Bella should of chose Jacob** (lol).

**So i started wrighting this and so i thought id put it up on here to see what eveyrone elese thinks. I no theres probz like loads of spelling and grammer problems but iv been through it loads of times and changed what i can find.**

**So can you review and tell me what you think and if you will read more. If enough people like it then i might put up another chapter but i dont think its that good lol.**

**Any way please review and tell me what you think:)**


	2. Chapter twoBye bye Alice

**Thanks to the people whos reviewed. I might not beable to put up another chapter for a while after this one as im going on holiday for a week with my school. But ill update after im back. Anyway heres another chapter**

**disclaimer-As i said in the last chapter i dont own twilight or any of the characters**

**bpov**

That night with Jacob was better then any other night with Edward. Not just because he didnt have to be 'careful' around me but because it was the first night of a new life. We had a talk when we got back to my house. Charlie was asleep so we didnt have to worry about him. We talked about what were going to do with our new life together and how its going to work out. We decided that we should find a place to live soon because its not faire on Charlie me living here when Jacob will be in and out all the time. That didnt happen much with Edward because Charlie didnt really let him in much since our little 'incident'. We no he wont mind, he likes Jacob. But hes not going to want him spending every night here. So after Jacob graduates were going to start looking for a small place to live.

When i woke up Jacob was still here. Lying in my bed fast asleep. I figured id better wake him just incase Charlie comes in.

"Jacob, come on you need to wake up!" i said soflty down his ear

"In a minuite" He muffled into the pillow

I tiptoad out of my room and looked into Charlies. Once i was sure he wasnt in the house I went to go and get my bag full of toiletries but i couldnt find it anywere.

"mmhh maybe iv left it in the bathroom" i said to myself

I went into the bath room and seen Jacob standing there aready-whith my bag in his hand.

"what you doing with that..."

"nothing, just trying to help you out" he said with my favorouite smile spread across his face

once i was washed and ready for a new day i went downstaires to cook breakfast. But another suprise. Jacob had already done it.

"you no you dont have to do everything around here you no."

"i no" he said as we both dug into our breakfast.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"uurrm, anything"

"how about we tell Charlie that you've got rid of that blood sucker and chose me".

A tear rolled down my cheek

"oh, im sorry. I didnt mean that i was only joking"

"I no. But its never going to go away is it. Im never going to beable to hide the fact that im a horrible person who ruins peoples lifes"

"you no thats not true Bella"

"do i?"

"come on lets go for a walk"

We walked for about 20 minuites in the woods withour talking. It wasnt uncomftable, just peaceful. I was about to ask Jacob when were going to go back but i seen the big, white building i promised myself i would never see again.

"Jacob what are we doing here!" i screamed so loud it echoed through the tress.

"Calm down Bella. When you came back to me in the woods yesterday i heard Edward talking to Carlisle, and he said that he didnt even get a chance to say goodbye. So thats what im doing, letting him say goodbye. Dont you think he at least deserves that?" He said soothingly.

"Jacob!. You take me right back this second."

"No. I'm takng you to have a proper goodbye from Edward"

I new that theres no point in argueing because he always wins. So i just let him drag me there. He was right, Edward does deserve a proper goodbye but what if it makes things worse.

We got to the front door when someone came running out and slapped me across the face. It wasnt at vampire strength but it was hard enough for me to have a bruise tommorow. I lifted my face back up to see the one person i would never of imagined doing that to me. Alice.

"How could you Bella. You make my brother feel like hell and you have the guts to come running back here with this DOG!"

"i...i" I couldnt breathe proporly. I could see my vision going by the big puddle of water bulding up in my eyes. I blinked and they all came streaming down my face.

"How dare you hit Bella like that!"Jacob shouted louder then i thought was possible.

"She deserves it dog!" she spat back at him.

I knew i deserved it but i didnt think that id be hearing that off Alice.

"Alice can you just tell see Edward. I need to give him a proper apology."I said through the pain in my jaw.

"God damn you do!" She said through clenched teeth.

"You wanna see him, fine go out looking for him Bella. Hes gone. Hes ran of because of you! Do you have any idea how he must be feeling. Hes propbably on his was to Italy right this second!"

I was speechless. I forgot all about the Voltrai and what Edward could make them do to him. I dont want him to take his life away because of a heartless person like me.

"Well thats his problem" Jacob told her. I dont even think she was paying attention to him.

"Get out. I dont ever want to see you again" Alice said blankly.

"If you see Edward, tell him i said im really sorry."

"I dought ill ever see him again"

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Ok so i no its not very long lol. But i have couldnt really think of anything to put in it. I'll make alonger one after this. It drags on a bit were Bella woke up in the morning because ididnt realy no how to end that part quikly.**

**o well lol.**

**Please please please review and telll me what you think.**

**I'll put up another chapter soon if anyone wants me to.=D**


	3. Chapter 3charlie you carnt ask that!

**Ok so im not getting many reviews but a few people have added this story to their favorites. So if you read it can you please review. It will make the chapters come up alot quicker and then at least i no im doing it for someone. I no it hasnt been up for a while but im getting more than 3 reviews per chaper at the moment. **

**Disclaimer-Same old, i dont own twilight or anyone of the characters(do i have to do this every chapter?).**

When we got back to Charlies it was pretty late. I didnt realise we spent so long out. When we were coming back from the cullens house me and Jacob decided that we might aswell tell Charlie that me and Jacob are together. We thought it was best to get it over and done with.

"Charlie, you here?" I called into the kitchen.

"In the living room Bells"

"oh ok. Jacobs here."

"o right cool, the games just started if he wants to watch"

"Thats ok Charlile, me and Bella need to speak with you"Jacob said to him.

He switched the TV of and came into the kitchen to see what we could possibly want when a match is on.

"What is it kids?"

Jacob was the first one to speak.

"Bella and i need to tell you something that concerns Edward. Well all of us really.

"Bella..." Charlie said sounding really concerned.

"Ok, so i broke up with Edward because im in love with Jacob" I just blurted it out so fast i couldnt hear myself say it. But it looks like Charlie did.

I'm sure i heard him mumble 'about time'. But i decided to ignore it.

"Well i carnt say im surprisd. You talk about him your sleep all the time 'I'll choose you one day Jacob' " he that was embarasing. Wonder what Edward thought when he heard that. No! I wont think of Edward again, hes gone. Hes not part of my life any more.

"Me and Bella were talking last night and we decided that it will be best if we found a place of our own as soon as possible."

"But Bella. You said a few moths back that you havnt even had sex yet. Your still a virgin but you want to move in with somone. Dont you think its a bit soon?" He asked completly forgetting that Jacob was there.

"Dad!" i said as i could feel myself boiling up.

"You are still a virgin right?" he asked with no emotion what so ever.

"Well urrm, i kinda lost it to..."

"Jacob or Edward?"

"Dad" You carnt just ask people that. Its not normal!"

"You either tell me or i might just guess, and if i guess then i might choose someone who i rarther wish you didnt!"

"Jacob..." i said low under my breathe.

"Well at least it wasnt Edward"

"CAN WE PLEASE CHANGE THE SUBJECT" i shouted at Charlie as i realised Jacob was just standing there looking really uncomfortable.

"er yeah sorry about that"

"So you and Jacob hugh? Things going well?"

"Well in the last few days, yes there going great"

"Good good." He said looking down in the romote still in his hands.

"Go watch the game Dad, we'll be uptairs"

"sure sure"

When we was walking up the stairs i heard him call

"be safe." Trust Charlie to embarrases me more.

"Sorry about him, hes just protective."

"Its fine. I think its sweet"

"I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Am i ever going to get used to that?" He asked me.

"Plently of practise" i said as a smile lit across both of our faces.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Last night was amazing. Charlie let Jacob stay the night belongs he slept on the couch. But he crept back up stairs later on. We talked for a while and let our emotions handle the rest of the night. So when i woke up i found Jacob sleeping by my side once again. Im pretty sure Charlie knows he's up here because i can here him rutling around down stairs. So i got dressed and then woke Jacob up.

"Morning""

"Morning Bells. Have a good sleep?"

"Didnt get that much sleep" i said when he climbed out of bad with no shirt on.

"Me neither" he said when his hands stroked ny hair.I heard the front door slam so Charlie must of gone out.

"You hungry?" I aked him

"Starved"

"Lets go get some breakfast." When we got downstairs there was a note from Charlie.

_Hey Bells, iv gone out to see Billy. Wont be long._

_Dad_

_xx_

"Charlies gone out to see Billy" i told Jacob.

"Do you think he will tell him. You no about us?"

"Im pretty sure he wont beable to keep his mouth shut for long" i said through giggles.

"O well, at least its one less person we have to tell"

I fixed up our breakfast and after we'd finished we staredt to wash the dishes.

"Shoot!" i shouted as i cut my arm with a knife.

"You ok?"

"No. I just sliced myself with a knife"

"Lets see. Bella that looks pretty deep. Maybe we should take you to hospital."

"No, no im fine. Im sure its not that deep"

"Well i wouldnt be surprised if you need stiches. Now come on!"

"When we got to the hospital i got taken to a room were i had to have 5 stiches. I really didnt think it was neccesary but the doctor insited.

"There we go. All done" The doctor said as he snipped he end of the material.

"Thanks" i said back to him.

"Weve had to do a few blood tests to make sure everythings clear, then your free to go" he said to me.

"Ok"

About 10 minuites later the results came back and i was free to go. But he doctor said that iv got to go back in about a month to take the stiches out and make sure everythings clean.

"There was no need for that" I said to Jacob as we got in the car.

"Bella, if there was no need then why did he give you 5 stitches?"

"Because he over reacted like every doctor does!"

"Wateva you say Bella"

When we were about a mile from my houses we turned a corner and black car came speeding towards us. If we had been about a yard closer then we would of crashed.

I turned around to get the registration number of the car when a big lump raised in my throat. It was Carlisles car. And who ever was in it clearly wanted revenge.

But who was init. I know Alice said i deserved everything i got for leaving Edward like that but would she really goas fare as trying to kill me.

"Crazy bloodsucker" Jacob shouted through the open he knew it was one of the Cullens aswell then.

"Which one was it?" i asked him.

"Im not sure, i couldnt see. I only no it was a Cullen because the reeching smell.

When we got back Jacob had to go almost straighaway. He said he needed to go and see Billy. I carnt really blame him. He's stayed here for the past 2 nights.

Plus i needed some time to get some things sorted. So i used the time to get everything done.

"Bella...." i heard an unfamiliar voice call my name.

"Whos theres?" i asked

"Bella......"

"Charlie?" But it couldnt of been Charlie, he hasnt come back yet. Maybe i just imagined it.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Ok so i no the hospital part seems a bit pointless right now. But there is a reason later on in the story=D. I was going to put it in this chapter but thought it was to soon so i'll leave it for a bit. **

**Haha, i had to put the sex part in it. It just seemed funny when i was writing it. **

**Please please please review and tell me what you think. If i dont get more reviews then i might not put another chapter up, because i dont no if any one is reading it or not.**

**So click that button bellow and tell me what you think.=D**

**Oh and i realise im not making Jacob speak so much. So ill put more things in for him next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok i no i havn't updated in AGES but turned out my 1 week trip was achay two weeks. So sorry about that. I don't no if im going to do many more chapters because to me it's jut seeming to drag on. But i'll think about it. Oh and i would like reccomend a book(lol). I went to the library a few days ago and picked up a book called 'sea change' by Kate Cann. So when i finished reading it i achaly thought it was better than twilight(but then after about 10 mins i realised theres nothing better than twilight. haha) so yeah if you havn't read it yet then i really think you should, it's really good. It's a teen love story really about a girl called Chloe who falls in love when shes on holiday with her 'friend'. **

**Dislaimer:Sadly i don't own twilight or any of the characters (wish i owned Jacob:P. fitty)**

**lol**

I went to bed before Charlie came home leaving him a note on the table.

'Dad, i'v gone to bed. I'm really tired and i need to get up early in the morning to go and see Jacob.

So if im not here when you wake up you no were i am.

Love Bella'

x

I was still awake when Charlie came in to check on me. I couldn't get to sleep, i was just too caught up thinking of who could of been calling me. I don't think i have ever heard him or her before, or i would of recognized the voice. Wouldn't i? I kept thinking back to when i was Italy that once and when Aro said he would come back to see if i was like him. A vampire. But wouldn't he of already heard about me and Edward, so it wouldn't really matter if i was still human. But maybe he though that i couldn't be trusted with their secrete. Maybe he dosn't want want to risk peope knowing about them. No i'm just being stuiped, it might not even be Aro. Im probably just imagining it.

I was just about to fall asleep when i hear the window opening. I froze under the cover. I didn't want to see who it was, or if there is achaly someone there. Some one came under the duvet with me, i turned around and to my reliefe saw Jacob.

"Hey, you scared me. I thought you were staying with Billy?"

"Yeah but he headed of to bed early. So i thought id stay here with you."

"Thanks. I didn't really want to stay by myself anyway."

"Why? Is something wrong?" he asked with a really concerned look on his face.

"Nothing to worry about." i said, trying to hide how scared i was.

"Only if youre sure."

"Im sure."

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When i woke up i was wraped in his arms. He was already awake and i could feel his eyes on me. I moved my head so i could see him when i remeberd Charlie.

"Oh shoot, has Chalie gone yet?"

"Yeah, he went about 3 hours ago.

"3 hours? What time is it?"

"Just about lunchtime" he said with my favorouite smile on his face.

"Will i ever get used to this?"

"Used to what?"

"This. You. Us. Am i ever going to realise that im going to spend the rest of my life with you?"

"Im glad you said that achaly. I keep thinking that youre going to change your mind and go running back to Edward."

I flinched at that last word.

"I will never ever leave you Jacob Black"

"We'll see" he said when he looked up at the ceiling. I moved up closer to him and whisperd into his ear.

"I have never loved someone more than you. Do you really think i'm going to let you go?"

He didn't answere that. But i could tell what he ws thinking by the look on his face.

After about five minuits my stomach broke the peaceful silence.

"Wanna go get some lunch?" Jacob asked me.

"Sure, were do you wanna go?"

"Any where you want"

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

We were in town when i seen her. Alice. I didn't even want to no why she was just standing there. Staring.

"Hey whats with the bloodsucker?"

"I was just thinking that myself"

"Weird vamp" i hear him say with a chuckle followed behind it. It made me giggle to.

"Come on. Lets not let a pixie ruin our day" he said to me.

I took one last look at Alice and her exspresion could of killed me. If vampires could cry then i think by now she would be drowning in her own tears. I missed her, i didn't want to fight with Alice. She was my best friend, the one person i could trust with anything. Even my life. When Edward left me i felt like i had no-one. I wanted her back so badley. I would do anything to make her understand that i didn't want to drive Edward away from his own family. I didn't even think that Esme would understand, the person i thought as not only as a friend. But as a secend mother. I'm not even sure she wanted to see me again. Alice looked at me back and im sure she gave me a small smile.

Maybe she wants to be friends again, or it could of just been a signal saying she wouldnt fight with me anymore. Either of them would do for now.

When we finished lunch we had nothing better to do, so we went to see Billy, i havnt seen him in ages.

"Dad. You in?" Jacob called.

"In here son"

"Hey Dad. Been doing much today...." He stopped talking and i looked up to realise why....

I coudn't get my words out. I didn't no what to say. The room started spining and everything was going black. It was to much to take in....

**Ok so im sitting here listening to the twilight track thinking what i can do in the next chapter. Im achaly realy stuck for ideas lol.**

**Iv got a few ideas but i dunno how i can achaly get to the point. I no this chapter is like super short but i dont no what to do. I didnt think it would achaly be this hard to wright fan-fiction lol. **

**Im going to put a poll up every chapter i do now. I havnt figured how to put it on my profile yet so ill do it on here for now=D**

**Ok so who do you thinks fittest?**

**Rob**

**Tayler.**

**Id say tayler defo.**

**Review and tell me which one, and in a couple of chapters after this ill put up which one got the most=D**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all I'm really sorry that i haven't updated in AGES. I don't think iv updated since the begging of you year:S. But i am going to try and update at least once every 2 weeks. But I don't no yet. My birthday 2 days ago, had a sleepover/party type thing lol. Anyway if none of you have read stories by someone called **pato picante** then I really think you should. Her stories are AMAZING. If you go onto my profile and then onto my fave authors then you should find her there. But of not then PM me and ill send you the link to her profile.**

**DISLCAIMER:I don't own twilight or any of the characters.**

When I woke up I could see everyone crowded round me, everyone including Edward. I was still shocked to see him here but now I really just wanted to no why he was here.

"Bella are you ok?" I heard Jacob ask me.

"Uh yeah I'm fine. I think." I said whilst trying to get up.

"Um Edwards came here to talk to you. We'll give you some space." Billy said to me.

Edward came over to sit by me.

"I no this is probably a bit much for you but i really needed to talk to you. First I just want to say I'm sorry about Alice, she's just really worried that she's going to loose her best friends. You're the only friend she's had since she became a vampire, well the only friend who she doesn't have to hide around. She misses you Bella, she asked me to give you this."

He handed me a piece of paper which the words 'to Bella' on the front. I turned it over and it read...

_'Bella. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you or Jacob. Well maybe Jacob a little bit. But i hope we can still be friends, just because you and Edward are over doesn't mean that we can't hang out anymore. Call me._

_Love Alice._

_X_

_ps: Don't be to harsh on Edward, he still wants to be friends to.'_

"Can you tell Alice I said thanks and i will ring her later?" I asked Edward

"Sure. So do you think that you two can patch things up?"

"You know, I think we will."

"And...What about us? Do you think that we can still be friends?"

I didn't want to answer, because if I said yes and that we can hang out like friends then its probably going to hurt him because I no he wants more. But if I say no then I no that is going to hurt him even more. So either way he's going to get hurt.

"Edward I don't no...What if it brings you down even more? I don't no if I can cope with being the cause of that."

"Bella do you no what I was going to do the night we got home on the day you left me?"

"No. Why what was you going to do?"

"I was going to propose to you Bella. I had it all planned out. I even had the ring with me. And because you kept on asking me to turn you immortal like me, I thought it over and I kept thinking that if you would give your life to spend it with me then you must love me. What would you of said if you never left me?"

I was speechless. I couldn't blink; I couldn't move I don't even think I was breathing. Why did i have to be such a cow to everyone? I ruin everybody's lives.

I couldn't take this anymore. I pounced on him and pressed me lips to him. I haven't kissed him in so long. I don't no why I did it, I wasn't thinking. But I could feel his lips moving with mine. After what seemed like ever I pulled my lips from his and ran out the house and into y truck. I didn't even bother to say goodbye. I just drove and drove. I didn't even no where I wad driving; i just had to get away from here. I had to get away from all this drama. Maybe id go to the airport, get a flight to Phoenix and go see my Mom, I haven't seen her in so long. Yes, that was the way out of this mess.

I pulled into the airports car park and ran to go and get a ticket. I didn't care that I never had any cloths packed, or if people were staring because I had tears streaming down my face. I just didn't care. I paid for the ticket using my cash card because I never had any cash on me. I had to use the money I saved up for college but it wouldn't be to hard to save back up again.

I was on the plain and I had calmed down so i could think straight. I didn't do much thinking though, just worrying. I was worried of how I left things. Did I leave Edward more depressed than he already was? Did I leave Jacob as upset at me? And what about Charlie, I never spoke to him at all today. What's Jacob going to tell him?

'_Sorry Charlie but Bella's had a break down and has flew to Phoenix'_

Doesn't sound too good to me. Eventually I fell asleep, which is good because I didn't want to be thinking what might of happened all through the flight. Even though I had so much to sort out.

When we landed I was really hungry and decided to get a sandwich from one of the airport shops. But when I got in there, there was an even bigger surprise waiting.

**Ok I no the chapters short but I know what I'm going to do for the next chapter so hopefully it will be updated soon. =D**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok if you can remember in I think it was the 3rd chapter I put something about Bella going to hospital and then at the end I put something like it will come up later on in the story, ignore i said that. Once you've read this chapter then you might no why I done it(if not PM and just ask=D) because iv slightly changed it. If you don't have a clue what I'm on about once you've read it then don't hesitate to ask.**

I hade to double check just incase i was seeing things. There was Rosalie standing right in front of me.

"Don't look to surprised, Alice had a vision that you were coming here so we got the earlier flight do we could meat you. She's in a different shop, I got sick of here so I ditched her. I don't even no why she dragged me here. Especially since what you've done to my brother."

"I couldn't hear what she was saying she was talking so fast, i didn't care. I ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug ever.

"What do you think your doing? Get of me!"

"Id never thought id be so glad to see you." I screamed at her.

"Wish I could say the same." I heard her say down my ear.

"Where's Alice? Let me guess, cloths shop?"

"Yerpp." Before she could say anything else I ran out the store and into the nearest cloths shop i could see. Funny enough there was Alice and the till paying for a huge pile of clothes and bags.

"ALICE!" I shouted across the store. She turned around and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Bella! What happened, why have you flown over here?"

"Oh Alice, I missed you so much."

"Me to Bells. But seriously what are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to ask you why you and Rosalie were here. I'll explain it all later. Have you found a place to stay?"

"Yeah, it's a couple of miles from here. Come on lets go."

When got to the hotel and id explained to Alice what had happened today.

"WOW, you really messed things up Bella." Rosalie said to me. I could feel the tears prickling back up in my eyes, just when I thought everything might get better someone says something to upset me.

"Well not everyone is as perfect as you Rosalie!" I shouted at her between sobs. I ran into my room and flung my self on the bed. A few minutes later Alice came in and sat on the bed.

"Just ignore Rose; she's still pretty upset about Emmnet."

"Why what happened to her and Emmnet?"

"Nothing really, its just Emmnet went hunting with Jasper a few days ago and he never came back. He told Jasper to tell Rose that he needs some space. That there was to much chaos going on."

"Oh, i didn't think that Emmnet would be bothered about anyone this stuff. Poor Rose. Id better go and apologize."

"I'm sure she already knows your sorry, you didn't no about anything, its not your fault."

"Hmm i don't know, she's never liked me...OW!"

"What is it Bella?"

"I don't know, it just felt like someone punched me in the stomach. OW! And again"

I heard Alice gasp and he face went blank, she was having another vision. A few minutes later she came back to me.

"Oh my gosh. I'll be back in five." And she ran vampire speed out the hotel.

I wonder what it is she seen.

When Alice got back she handed me a plastic bag with a long thin box init.

"What is it?" I asked her

"A pregnancy test, Bella i had a vision of you having a baby. Bella I think you might be pregnant."

"What? How is that possi...oh my god! The first nigh i was with Jacob. 5 months ago. Iv noticed iv put quit a bit of wait on but I just thought it was from all the comfort food iv been eating. Alice I'm not ready to have a baby. IM 18 FOR GODS SAKE!" I said whilst tears started trickling down my face.

"Why does everything have to be so messed up?" I muted.

"Rosalie's going to hate me even more now. How much can someone hate someone else?"

"Oh Bella I'm sorry, i wish there was something I could do." Alice comforted me. This is going to kill Rose, she's been trying for a baby for so long. But being a vampire she can't.

"Bella maybe you should take the test first, you no my visions aren't always right. You must no that by now."

"Suppose."

Once i took the test and waited the long 30 minutes for it to do its job I got Alice to check it.

"Its positive. I'm so sorry Bella." Those first two words were the words I really didn't want to hear in till I was at least 20.

"It's ok Alice, it not your fault. If i wasn't so stupid and careless then non of this would of happened many people iv hurt and this is just going to make things worse. I need to go see my Mom."

"Sure thing Bella, we'll take you tomorrow. It's a bit late right now. You should get some sleep."

"Okay."

**Ok I have no idea how fare into a pregnancy that your baby starts kicking so don't bite my head of I iv put it way to early. And the same for the pregnancy time thingy lol.**

**I'll try and update soon.**

**Pease review. It make chapters come up faster=D**

**X**

**Oh and yeah I am really bad for chapters, I cart right long ones or I get board and start writing random stuff.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I was going to put this at the end of the last chapter but I only had like 2 minutes before I had to go somewhere. So I'll put it now. **

**As you all probably no, I am really bad for writing chapters, there always so short. But if I try and right long chapters I get bored with what I was going to put in the first place and then I will just start babbling and I'll just be righting random stuff. Which isn't a good thing because it will just bore you. So I will TRY and make them longer but it is really hard for me, so bare with me for now.**

**Oh and I haven't got a clue what any American shops are called as I'm British so I'm just going to put the shops I no off in the shopping part. I hope you don't mind.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or any of the characters.**

I woke up quite early this morning; Alice must have known that I was going to wake up soon because I could smell something cooking. I hope it was eggs, I've been craving the for ages now. And that made me remember, I was pregnant with Jacobs baby and I didn't even no if Jacob ever wanted to see me anymore. I'm sure he's found out about the kiss by now, Unless Edwards done me a favor and kept his mouth shut. I really hoped he has.

"Bella, you awake yet?" I heard Alice call form the other room.

"Yeah, I'm coming now." I called back at her. When I got into the kitchen the table had a plate full of eggs. And there was also a small gift bag next to it.

"What's this?" I asked Alice.

"Just something I picked up last night, I hope you like it. Well I no you will. I mean I picked it out." She said with a smile on her face.

I sat down at the table and opened the bag slowly. I was scared of what might be in there. If Alice got it then it would be anything. But what I seen in there surprised me.

It was a small t-shirt with the words 'I'm cute' on the front. I pulled it further out the bag and realized what it was. It was a t-shirt for the baby, it was adorable.

"Thank you Alice. You were I right I love it!"

"I picked the red one because I figured it would look good on a boy or a girl."

"Good idea." I said whilst putting it down and stuffing into my eggs.

"These eggs are amazing Alice thank you."

"Its fine, just hurry up and eat. I need to go shopping; I haven't got anything to wear tonight."

"Why what's happening tonight?" I didn't think I achaly wanted to no. Alice always goes somewhere to crowd or a place were I always end up tripping over and spraining my ankle.

"Were going clubbing!" She squalled in excitement.

"What? Oh no, Alice please I'll end up with a broken leg." I begged

"Oh Bella don't be such a wuss. You'll be a Mom soon; you won't have the chance to get out as much. You need to make use of the time you've got left." I haven't ever heard anyone say that I'll be a Mom before. It's sounded weird, like it didn't fit somehow. It didn't sound right.

"Fine! I'll go, just don't make me wear a slutty skirt again. I already feel like a slut."

"Oh Bella, your going to love your outfit. I've already seen what I want you to wear." She aid whilst grabbing my arm and pushing me towards the bathroom.

"Go get a shower, and be quick. We haven't got all day."

When I finished what I had to do in the shower I walked into my bedroom and found that Alice had already picked out my outfit for the day. It was white three quarter jeans with a pale blue tank top and matching shoes. I aspect that it was going to be sunny today as she's put a pair of sun glasses on the bed swell.

I finished getting changed and went to go find Alice. When I found her in her room she was wearing the same things except in light green.

"Hey what color is Rose wearing? Wear is she anyway I haven't seen her all morning?"

"Oh urm, she's already gone. She heard us talking last night about the pregnancy and she said that she needed to go out so she doesn't do anything she might regret." Alice said softly.

"Oh, that bad huh? Well I guess I don't really blame her."

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine. Are you ready to go?"

"Uh yeah I think so."

"Well come on then."

When we got to the mall it was surprisingly quit quite. Well at least we didn't have to wait for hours in the Que. First we went into new look to look at the dresses. Alice seen a really nice electric blue one in there that she thought was nice and she picked out a deep red one out for me. I had to admit I really liked this dress; it went well with my hair color. Alice looked gorgeous as normal but something about that dress made Alice look even more like a supermodel. Well a very short supermodel. We paid for our dresses and went out to look for shoes. We looked in peacocks fist to see if there was any in there that we liked. There was a couple that I thought look good with the dress but Alice didn't think the heal was big enough. We spent about an hour in there looking for different earrings and necklaces to wear, I found a really nice pair of silver earring to wear and Alice achaly liked them to. They were on sale swell so I was safe to by them without having the risk of digging deeper into my college fund.

We spent another 3 hours looking in random sops for shoes but we still couldn't find any. There was one last shop that I knew we hadn't tried.

"TOPSHOP" Alice squealed as it came into view.

"Oh Alice, it's really expensive in there." I complained.

"Bella, I have enough money to buy 20 people a pair of new shoes. Now quite complaining and come on!"

As soon as we walked in Alice was already attacking my feet trying to put a pair of silver strappy shoes on me.

"Alice a size to small there never going to fit me."

"They'll fit by the time i'm finished with them." She said whilst trying to stretch them out.

Eventually after about half an hour of making the shoes bigger I brought then, hopefully I would never have to wear them again after this night though. Alice also ended up with silver shoes as they went really well with her dress; she also ended up buying us both a new bag and purse to go with the outfits. I really hoped his was the last shop we were going to today. My arms are hurting me from carrying all these bags.

"Alice can we please go now?" I begged her.

"Just after this one last shop" She said whilst dragging me into River Island......

By the time we got back to the hotel it was already half 7. I didn't feel like going clubbing. I just wanted to go to bed and sleep. I've never felt this tired before.

"Come on Bella we need to get ready! We're going in a couple of hours and you need to take another shower."

I felt good in the shower; I needed the cold water to wake me up. But every time I looked down all I could see and think about was my belly getting bigger. It made me depressed that I had to get my dress another 2 sizes bigger than I normally was, I didn't want to think about how big i'm going to get over the next few months.

When I finished in the shower Alice attacked my hair with the brush and hair dryer. She had decided to leave my hair color with a little slide in clip at the side. I liked my hair when Alice did it, it looked nice when she had finished. She done my make up next, she used black and silver eye shadow which achaly went really well with the dress.

Ii hoped we didn't do too much dancing, I couldn't move in these shoes without a blister appearing every minute.

When Alice had finished her hair and make up we were ready to go. I was achaly getting quit excited now. I haven't hung out with Alice in so long; maybe this is what I need. A night out with a friend to get my mind of things...

**Was that longer than normal. I hope so, I tried extra hard to make it longer lol. The next chapter is going to be them going out clubbing but I don't no when I'll be updating next. It will probably be in the weekend or sometime next week now as I'm pretty busy for the rest of the week and don't really have time to type it up. But I'll try and right a bit a day so it will come up faster. I have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to put later on in the story but I might change that yet. Not sure...**

**Anyway keep reviewing and tell me what you think.**

**x**

Oh and I hope you didn't mind about the British shop name part thingy lol.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I'm kind of running out of ideas of what to do:S I know nothing much has achaly happened in the story but I didn't think that I would right it this long. So if it starts to get boring then just PM saying so, but say it in a nice way lol. Oh and on the phone call part I don't achaly no how to lay it out. Like because I'm only righting what Bella can hear I don't no what I'm supposed to put when Alice is listening to the person. And I don't no where about I put what Bella is thinking during the convo. If you get me. So I'm i'm just going to do it my retarded way.**

**Disclaimer don't own twilight or any of the characters (do I have to do this every chapter?)**

We took a taxi down to the club as Alice never had a car with her. We asked Rosalie to come but she said that she had stuff to do. I didn't believe that, I think that she just wants to stay away from me for the time being. When we got to the club that Alice said was called 'fear' it was surprisingly quite. I have to admit that I didn't like the sound of it because of the name but I might achaly enjoy myself if it stays quite.

"So Bella what do you want to drink?" Alice asked me when we went to go and sit at a table.

"Just a coke thanks Alice." I would of had something alcoholic but seeing as I'm carrying a baby I figured it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Just a coke, don't you want something more strong?" She said with a surprised look on her face.

"Alice you do remember that I'm having a baby?" I had to whisper that because I didn't want a bunch of strangers to no that an 18 year old is pregnant.

"Oh yeah, sorry Bella."

Alice went to go and get the drinks and she made me sit here just in case someone took out place. I could see the bar from here so I should be ok, but a man who looked liked he was in his late 20's kept giving me these looks that really crept me out.

When Alice came back with the drinks she could tell something was up.

"Bella are you ok? You look a bit shaken." Alice said really concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, just me over reacting."

"Bella, knowing you it's probably something bad and if you don't tell me what it is then I might just have to strangle you." I knew she was joking but you can never be to careful with Alice.

"Ok, ok. You see that man a few tables in front? The one with black hair. He keeps giving me these dirty looks and its kind of creeping me out. See I told you it was just me over re-acting."

"Bella hunny you're not over reacting, if he lays one finger on you then tell me so I can use my barley used vampire muscles on him." She said with a hint of sarcasm. I felt safe with Alice, even if she was about 2 foot smaller than me. I felt safe with any of the Cullen's. It was at that moment that Alice's favorite song came on. Great, dancing time. Just what I need.

"Oh come on Bella lets dance!" She screamed. She pulled me up to the dance floor and started waving both of our arms around. It was then that I realized that we were the only ones on the dance floor and that everyone was looking. I could feel my cheeks burning up to a scarlet red. I was not good in front of crowds.

"Alice! Stop everyone's staring." I begged her.

"Oh come on Bella, living up a bit. It's not out problem that people are to miserable to get up and dance." She said that bit louder so everyone could here. Which made me blush even more. I could see a few people whispering and they got up and started dancing to. Which made Alice smile because that's what she was trying to do.

After about half an hour of dancing and more of Alice's words of 'encouragement' almost the whole club was up on there feet. Me and Alice had NOT stopped dancing, I mean I no Alice doesn't need to stop or anything because she doesn't achaly need to stop for anything, but I didn't even stop to pee.

"Alice! Can we go and sit down now? My feet are killing me!" I shouted over the loud music. I was almost sure that the club had got more busy. It looked as if there was another 10 to 15 people here.

"Yeah alright then." She said once the song had finished. We walked over to our little table and I took a big gulp out my drink.

"I'm going to the loo Alice; I'll be back in a minute." I said to here.

"Okay."

Once I finished doing what I need to do I washed my hands and handed back out to Alice. But when I turned the corner to go back to the bar, the creep with the black hair caught my arm and pushed me against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at him.

"Come on baby, work with me here." He said whilst he was trying to pull of my jacket.

"If to don't take your filthy hands off me then I will shout my friend, she will come and kick your sorry ass!" I don't think he heard me because the next thing he done was just over the limit. He put his hand up my dress and tried puling down my pants.

"ALICE!" I screamed as loud as I could. I knew she would here me but just in case the music was to loud I clenched my first and hit him as hard as I possible could. He looked up at me and surprisingly his nose was bleeding. Could I really hit that hard?

"What the hell do you think your doing to my friend?" I heard Alice said.

"Nothing, she asked me to do it." He was clearly drunk; he couldn't get his words out of even stand still for that matter.

"Really? A pregnant girl would ask you to do that would she? I think you should go before you get a harder punch in the nose!" Alice said taking a step forward.

He ran past her and as fare as I could tell out the club all together.

"Bella! I'm so sorry, I should of come with you." Alice said whilst giving me a huge hug.

"It's ok Alice; I should be able to go to pee without getting harassed. It's my own fault."

"Bella how in the world is this your fault?"

"I don't know. It just is ok."

Alice tried to persuade me to go home with her. But I didn't want to ruin her fun so I stayed. Alice wouldn't let me leave her side though. She even came with me to go get a drink.

"Alice! Enough, I'm fine. He's gone and most of the people here now are girls so I think I'm safe." I said to her when I thought that it was getting ridiculous. She took a few minutes to think about it but eventually she agreed.

"Ok fine, but if anything happens to you then were going straight back to the hotel. Ok!"

"Ok fine!"

"Ok then will you be ok if i just go make a call?" She said waving her mobile in the air.

"Yeah I'll be fine, just don't be to long. I want to go soon I'm getting pretty tired?"

"Sure." Alice walked around the corner up y the fire exit to ring whoever she was going to ring. So I just sat there drinking my drink and playing with the paper coaster.

It felt like it had been 2 hours since Alice went and she still hasn't come back. I was kind of getting worried. And it was really late and the bar was starting to empty.

I decided I had enough so I went to go and see were she was.

I look around the corner to see were she was and there she was. Her back facing me with a mobile next to her ear. She must of been deep into a conversation because she never heard me approach. I tried to listen to what she was saying but I could only hear a little as she was talking really quite.

**(Ok sorry about this bit guys but I don't no how to lay it out. So the bit in italic is what Alice is saying, the bit in the normal font is...well I don't no what it is. And the bit in bold is what Bella is thinking. Just until the phone call ends and then its back to normal:S)**

_(_Person talks)

_'...well what am I going to tell her?...sorry Bella but there's been a huge accident..._

(Other person talks)

**I was surprised to hear my name in Alice's conversation. What is there to say about me, that I'm a knocked up cow? That I ruin peoples lives? Sounds about right to me.**

_... No I'm not saying that!_

(Other person talks)

_...why? Because I don't want to hurt her anymore than she is..._

(Other person talks)

**I was about to walk up to Alice and ask her what she was talking about but I tripped over the bin and fell on the floor. Alice defiantly heard that. She spun round to see me looking up from the floor.**

_Sorry, I've got to go. Bella's fell over again.._** Alice said then shut her phone. I was hurt by that last part. Its not my fault i'm always tripping over.**

"Bella? What are you doing? You haven't been drinking when I was gone have you?" Alice said whilst putting her hands on her hips

"God no. I was just coming to find you and see if you were ready to go?"

"Yeah, have you got everything? We'll go now."

"Yeah I've got everything."

"Ok lets go then." She whilst helping me up.

**Ok when I was in the middle of this chapter I come up with a good story line I could do. So I went onto a new word document and typed out a plan for the next few chapters. So they should come up allot quicker because I no what I'm going to do and I wont be talking about random things. Like frogs, that's not a bad idea. Ha-ha i'm joking.**

**So keep hitting that review button and tell me what you think.**

**I really don't no how many chapter this story is going to have. So one day I might just stop when I think that it is getting a bit pointless. So don't be to shocked if one day I decide to stop it and its like in the middle of it. Well hopefully it wont be in the middle because that would annoy me if I was reading a story and that happened lol.**

**Ok i'm babbling again.**

**Cya**

**x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so iv kinda forgot about this story and decided to stop righting it for while. Iv been really busy lately and havnt had time to update and im going to be even busyer since iv got my exams and things. So just to let you no that i wont be updating for a while, might be 2 months, might be 5. Im not sure, because the story that i was doing has gone off the plot that i wanted to do, so i need to plan out and think how im going to go back on track.**

**Anyway i will think of what im going to do a type up some chapter wich will hopefully be longer:S snd when i update i will put up a few chapters all at once, but like i said it wont be for a couple of months.**

**cya**

**x**


End file.
